


Might as well fuck

by classicpleistocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finger Sucking, It happens one year after WttM, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, everyone thinks they're fucking, i honestly don't know how to tag this, so why not fuck, they are horny for each other, yuri is almost 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: "Do you know what they’re saying about us?”Otabek knew, of course. “No, Yura. What are they saying?” He was an asshole for wanting Yuri to say it out loud when he didn’t need an explanation. He’d seen the articles, the tweets. Leo had teased him endlessly about it, but it didn’t matter now. He wanted to hear Yuri say it.“They’re saying we’re fucking, Beka.”The moment those exact words left Yuri’s mouth, Otabek regretted asking for them. That Yura could be so lewd was no secret, but hearing the word applied to the two of them was quickly having an effect on him.





	Might as well fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe_Minx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx/gifts).



> For the sex starter prompt: "everyone thinks we’re banging, so we might as well just do it"

“So, wanna know something crazy?”

Otabek looked up from the book he was currently reading on Yuri’s couch. “Huh?”

Yuri was looking at his phone - no surprise there - but his cheeks were a little flushed, and Otabek noticed the way he was tapping his foot fast against Otabek’s thigh. “Do you know what people are saying?”

“I’m sure they’re saying a lot of things, so you might need to be more specific.” Otabek loved giving this kind of replies. They would usually confuse the interlocutor about his personality and Otabek loved it about himself. He was what people online tagged “the duality of man”. Only Yuri knew his true self, and knew Otabek was teasing him with that reply.

Yuri shot him a murderous glance, but said, “About us. Do you know what they’re saying about us?”

Otabek knew, of course. “No, Yura. What are they saying?” He was an asshole for wanting Yuri to say it out loud when he didn’t need an explanation. He’d seen the articles, the tweets. Leo had teased him endlessly about it, but it didn’t matter now. He wanted to hear Yuri say it.

“They’re saying we’re fucking, Beka.”

The moment those exact words left Yuri’s mouth, Otabek regretted asking for them. That Yura could be so lewd was no secret, but hearing the word applied to the two of them was quickly having an effect on him. “Are they?” He thanked all the gods that his voice didn’t betray him.

Yuri huffed, clearly annoyed, set down his phone on the coffee table and sat with his legs now under his ass, and shook Otabek’s shoulders. “Don’t do that, asshole! Do you understand what I just said?”

“Yes, Yura. It’s just gossip. It comes with celebrity, you know.”

“Well they’re wrong.”

“That, they are.” Otabek kept his eyes on Yuri’s green ones, their faces so close to each other. If Yuri looked down, he would see the raging boner getting more painful each second in Otabek’s pants. Otabek had to force himself not to look down to see if it was the same for Yuri.

But Yuri suddenly straddled his lap in a swift movement and rested his elbows on Otabek’s shoulders. “I usually really like defying expectations,” he said in a low voice.

“I know you do,” Otabek whispered back. He wasn’t sure he was breathing.

“If you know…others know too, right?”

“What are you getting at?” He had to keep his hands far away from Yuri, he had to pin them under his thighs so that he wouldn’t grab Yuri’s ass-

“If everyone knows I like to prove them wrong, then maybe I should prove them right for once.” Yuri’s nose was now touching Otabek’s, and there was no more trying to hide that their breaths were now coming in fast and that they were both massively turned on.

Otabek was going to die right on the spot if he didn’t do anything, so he took Yuri’s arm and found his hand. He began caressing it while Yuri shifted his weight on the elbow that was still on Otabek’s shoulder, and Otabek brought Yuri’s finger on his lips. He didn’t kiss it, he just left it there, waiting for a move of consent from Yuri’s part.

And Yuri pressed against Otabek’s lip and gently pulled it down with his finger, reaching for the inside of it with a second one.

That was it, Otabek thought. The fantasy he’d played in his head since last year was now taking form, as Otabek closed his lips around Yuri’s fingers and began circling them with his tongue, his eyes never leaving Yuri’s.

Yuri moaned softly and that was all it took for Otabek to reach around him and grab his ass, bringing their hips together to finally feel each other the way he had dreamed for so long.

What came next surprised Otabek more than anything that happened so far. Yuri began moving his fingers slowly in and out of Otabek’s mouth, and he brought his own lips to the corner of Otabek’s, and he began licking Otabek’s mouth open.

Otabek grabbed his wrist and forced his fingers away, needing to focus on Yuri’s mouth and tongue alone. “Yura,” he said on Yuri’s lips.

“Beka, Jesus Christ-”

Otabek slid his ass to the edge of the couch. Yuri understood and they both stood up, never stopping their intense kiss.

Then they reached Yuri’s bedroom, and proved thousands of people right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> Find me at aftgonice on tumblr!


End file.
